Eugene Chaud
Eugene Chaud, known as in Japan and as Chaud Blaze in English anime and manga, is an Official NetBattler and operator of ProtoMan.EXE. Chaud is extremely skilled due to the fact that he spends much of his time training with ProtoMan. History Chaud is the son of IPC's (BlazeQuest in the English anime) president (Shuuseki Ijuin), and the operator and creator of ProtoMan.EXE (Blues). His mother died while he was still young, and Chaud was forced into becoming the vice-president of his father's corporation, a position which contributed to his initial cold attitude towards Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari). As the series progresses, he gains more respect for Lan, and also begins to open up to others, smiling more often. He does not, however, lose his serious outlook during battle, nor does he act impulsively before thinking. Why he was so cold was becaus he had to put up with his father's emotional abuse. In the games, Chaud is an Official NetBattler, who meets Lan while investigating a water shortage caused by WWW. He was introduced as a ruthless operator who took his job seriously and would delete any Navi who got in the way, and originally saw Lan as a pest, but they slowly became friends. Though the same age as Lan, Chaud has progressed much more quickly through his education, and by the sixth (and final) game, he's already a college student. The ending of the sixth game reveals that he grows up to become the leader of the Worldwide Officials (IPC's president in the Japanese version). This incarnation of Chaud wears ProtoMan's Navi mark on the back of his vest for the first three games, unlike the anime and manga. In the anime, Chaud retains his personality from the game, though his respectful side develops much quicker than in the aforementioned medium. He is the victor of the first series' N1 Grand Prix, defeating his opponents in mere seconds. In Axess, he becomes a Net Saver (Net Savior) and gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan, but falls into depression after giving a Dark Chip to ProtoMan in order to defeat the Darkloid leader, ShadeMan.EXE. Because the process ultimately transforms his Navi into Dark ProtoMan (Dark Blues), Chaud feels responsible for his friend's suffering, and sets out to rectify his mistake. Chaud remains an important character after his appearance in Axess. In Stream, he's one of the thirteen people who receive the Crest of Duo, a mark on the palm of his hand that signifies his courage, strength, and destiny in aiding against the defeat of Duo.EXE. However, for most of Stream, Chaud is in Netopia (Ameroupe) on official Net Saver business, often partnered with Raoul. Also in Stream, Chaud and his company introduce a new PET design (the PET III, or "Progress PET"), which amplifies Cross Fusion ability (and essentially gives both Lan and Chaud new Cross Fusion designs that are carried out for the rest of the anime). In Beast, Chaud is one of the five characters who are sent to the parallel world of Beyondard. Before reuniting with Lan, Raika (Laika), and Dingo, Chaud is partnered with Maylu. Also, due to the upgraded Link Pet used in Beast, Chaud is also given the ability of flight during Cross Fusion via jet-boosters on the bottom of his boots. Chaud remains a very regular character throughout Beast+, aiding Lan in many battles. Chaud's Japanese name (Enzan) translates to "flame mountain". This reference was translated in his English name through "Chaud," a French word meaning "hot". The anime followed suit by adding in the unique surname of "Blaze". Furthermore, being a French word, "Chaud" is supposed to be pronounced with a silent "D," but it is incorrectly pronounced. In the English games, Chaud is the character's family name, though he is only referred to as Eugene during his introduction of himself is the first game. The anime changes Chaud to being his given name. Unlike most of the main characters in the Battle Network Series, Chaud's name isn't a pun off of a computing term. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.